Of Grouches and Dressers
by Vampyrlvr
Summary: The team is away on a case, Hotch is a grump and Reid has the cure! Please heed warnings!


Title: Of Grouches and Dressers

Rating: M! For a reason! Swearing and sex

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters and I do not profit from this in any way.

Pairing: Hotch and Reid

Summary: Hotch is in a bad mood and Reid has the means to fix it.

AN: This is my first CM story. Just a one-shot. I'm not sure if I am completely happy with it. I like the beginning, the end I think is a little weak though. Anyways, please enjoy!

Hotch watched Reid from a distance, his gaze heavy and irritated.

They had been on this case for two weeks, TWO WEEKS, and they were still coming up blank. Women were dying at the hands of a lunatic who took great pleasure in cutting off their fingers, faces and hair for trophies, the only clues left behind implicating the husbands. This was the kind of case that left him desperately wanting his lover, but they had rules.

Hotch and Reid had been together for seven months now. The rest of the team "didn't know." First they didn't tell the team because they didn't know if it would last and they didn't want them to worry. After the third month when it became obvious this was more than just a one-shot gig, the secrecy had become fun and habitual. The team pretended not to notice, and the couple pretended to be no more than subordinate and superior. As a result, they had a rule for cases that took them out of the office as well. Hotch ALWAYS bunked with Rossi, and Reid ALWAYS bunked with Morgan. If they got their own rooms, they did not visit each other. If they needed to talk, they did so in a public space or with another member of the team present. This was all well and good, but there was one thing that was unpleasant about the setup.

No sex.

And with cases like this, Hotch needed it. Life affirming, raw, primal sex that let him feel like he could do SOMETHING right in spite of everything else about the case going wrong; feeling a connection to something outside his own mind when he was forced to live in it for days, knowing other people were depending on him to out-think a murderer; feeling his lover so close, knowing the young man was alive in a world drowning in death. There was something to be said for stress relief too…but that wasn't as dramatic.

It had been two weeks since he had had sex, and that was difficult for Hotch even without a case. Hotch liked sex and had no problem admitting he was slightly addicted to sex with Reid. When he didn't get his daily Reid fix, he got grumpy.

Now he was watching Reid talk animatedly about the case, using the team as a sounding board for his own genius. His hands flailed around as he talked about victimology, geographic profiles, clues, husbands, King Leonidus, dump sites, and a plethora of other things that both made sense and seemingly came out of left field. As he talked, Reid would pace, grabbing papers and clues to hold as though reminding himself of the details even though everyone knew he had the item memorized, he would mark things on the dry erase board and then run over to the cork board to move something, then he would stand to face the group, shifting his weight on his feet. This was the worst, when he faced the board, back to the group, and shifted his weight. Reid had been wearing jackets over his usual button-up/sweater-vest combo, but today's jacket was on the back of a chair, allowing Hotch to watch Reid's corduroy-clad ass sway as he moved.

Hotch knew it was masochistic to watch when he knew he couldn't touch and to let his mind wander the way it was, but damn, two weeks and he KNEW what was under there.

"Umm, guys, you need to come see this," JJ announced from the door, bringing the think-tank to a close. Everyone filed into the station's bull pen where a TV hung from the ceiling in the corner.

"Police say they are no closer to catching the 'Wife Snatcher' than they were two weeks ago when the FBI was called in. The killer kidnaps wives, removing their fingers, faces, and hair then leaves behind evidence to implicate the husbands. If anyone has any information you are asked to call the tip line. Back to you, Jim."

Hotch rounded on JJ.

"How did this happen? How did this get out?!" He snapped.

"I don't know, sir. I told the police not to give them details, I told the news stations not to report anything that wasn't approved by me-"

"What about this tip line? We don't have a tip line set up!"

"I believe the number they gave is to the news broadcaster's own tip line."

"God damnit, JJ! We are counting on you to keep this under control. Do your job and fix this," Hotch snapped and stormed back into the conference room. The rest of the team rallied around JJ and cooed comforting words to her about stress, not being able to control everything, and uptight bastards who pass themselves off as SAC.

By 8:00 that evening things had gotten way out of hand. People who had watched the newscast were calling in all sorts of tips, most of which were useless, both to the TV station and to the police station. They had had five people come in, demanding to know what the FBI was doing about the deaths and blather on about how they could do a better job at finding the killer than "those government jackasses." They also had four grieving mothers come in whose daughters had gone missing anywhere from two weeks ago to fourteen years ago swearing up and down that the unsub had taken their daughters too, but no one cared enough to look for them. To top it all off another body turned up and they hadn't even known another woman was missing. By this point Hotch had made JJ and Prentiss cry, Garcia hang up on him after calling him some very ugly names, Rossi told him (in private) to get his head the fuck in the game and stop treating his team like it was personally their faults that everything was going wrong, Morgan had said the same thing, only much less eloquently ("stop being a fucking jackass!" among other things) and Reid refused to look at or speak to him, obviously scared that he would get reamed next.

Logically Hotch knew that he was being a bastard to his team and not helping the situation at all, but things were just piling up and he felt himself drowning. Things just kept going wrong and Hotch was out of his element. So when Morgan stood up at 8:00 and announced he was going back to the hotel and would not think about this case again until 6:00 tomorrow morning, Hotch baulked at first. The unsub was about 20 steps ahead of them and those women needed them. Morgan pointed out that burning out wasn't going to help the women, so they might as well start fresh tomorrow with a new set of eyes and a mind that had been wiped clean by mindless sitcoms and maybe even some bad scifi. Hotch was going to argue further but a gentle "Hotch" from Rossi stopped him short. He sighed, and told everyone to be back at the station no later than 8:00 tomorrow morning. Twelve hours should be more than enough to unwind and clear out the cobwebs. He got up and started collecting his things, thinking about a shower and sleep. He looked up to see what Reid was doing, thinking about asking him to meet him for a beer at the hotel bar. Morgan had pulled his young lover aside, however, so he just finished packing his things and headed out to the parking lot. Everyone climbed into the SUVs and sped off to the hotel.

Hotch went into his room and immediately poured himself some gin from the room's mini-fridge. Loosening his tie, he debated turning on the TV when there was a knock on his door.

"Damn it," Hotch grumbled as he hauled himself up and went to the door. Looking out the peep-hole he was shocked to see Reid standing there, a slightly nervous look on his face. Hotch jerked open the door.

"Reid! What are you doing here! You can't be here!" Hotch snapped, pushing his pleasure at seeing the young man aside. For his part, Reid got a dark look on his face.

"I will be here if I want to be you asshole," Reid uncharacteristically snapped right before grabbing Hotch's lapels and pushing him into the room with a hard kiss. Hotch was shocked by how aggressive Reid was being…and he loved it.

"What are you doing?!" Hotch demanded, not really caring. He just felt like he needed to say something.

"I'm stripping you so you can fuck me and stop being such a jerk," Reid calmly informed Hotch as he started to rip Hotch's suit jacket off.

"Reid…stop…we need…to stay…professional…" Hotch muttered between fierce kisses.

Reid gave Hotch's bottom lip a fierce bite before snapping back with, "Says the man who told a civilian that he had the intelligence of a poodle with dementia and suggested that his children were inbred." Hotch had the decency to blush at the memory.

"But…the others…"

"Hotch, I was given orders by Morgan to do whatever it takes to put you in a good mood. Now, we have twelve hours and we are going to use that time to fuck like rabbits because you and I both need it. Now strip!!"

Hotch looked at his lover, more shocked than before. Not only was this the first time that someone on the team mentioned out loud what they all knew, it was also the first time Reid had been so brutally forward. It really turned Hotch on. He grabbed Reid by the sweater vest and swung him around, slamming him into the wall before claiming his mouth in a way that was harsh enough to draw blood. Reid groaned appreciatively before he resumed pulling Hotch's clothes off. The two men quickly stripped each other, hands groping, teeth clashing, bodies rubbing. Once they were both naked Reid started to draw them back towards the bed, but Hotch got a firm hold of him and spun the young man around, virtually throwing him across the room to bend over the chest of drawers. He grabbed Reid's hair and pulled, forcing him to look in the mirror above the convenient piece of furniture.

"Look at yourself, Spencer. You already look royally fucked and we haven't even started yet," Hotch growled. Reid moaned loudly in response. Hotch yearned to just push into Reid's tight opening, but he didn't want to hurt the young man. He reached around and forced two fingers into Reid's mouth. The young man worked his tongue around the intruding fingers, coating them in his saliva. Hotch jerked Reid's head slightly as the young man's eyes began to drift closed.

"Ah-ah-ah, Reid. Watch." Reid whimpered and opened his eyes, watching himself once again in the mirror. Once Hotch was satisfied he pulled his fingers out of Reid's mouth. "Now you just keep watching. I think I'm going to keep a hold of you, just to make sure you don't slip." Hotch then tightened his grip on Reid's hair and slipped the first finger in. Reid yelped then groaned, clawing at the wood beneath him. Three fingers later Reid was a quivering mass of want and need, begging for Hotch to get on with it. Hotch removed his fingers then snapped his hips forward, plunging into the young man without ceremony.

"Ah, yes!" Reid yelped, pushing back to meet Hotch's brutal thrusts. Hotch gave Reid's hair a sharp tug to remind him to keep those large eyes open.

Hotch stared at Spencer in the mirror as he pummled the young man. The looks that passed across Reid's face made Hotch's stomach clench in desire while the site of his own hand forcing Reid's head back, knowing he had full control over him, made him even harder. For his part, Reid seemed fascinated by what he was seeing. It was one thing to know in the abstract what you must look like while getting fucked, it was another matter altogether to see it. Spencer's fascination was deeply coated in lust and desire, giving him a drunken look.

Hotch leaned forward and growled in Reid's ear, "Look at yourself, Spencer. You just bend over and take it from your superior like a little slut. What would the others think?" This elicited another whimper from the young man. Hotch felt his balls start to draw up and Reid began to tremble. Keeping a hand in Reid's hair, pulling mercilessly, Hotch reached around and grabbed the base of Reid's cock, preventing him from coming. A cry of protest fell from Reid's lips just before Hotch came, filling the man beneath him. As soon as he was done, Hotch pulled out and flipped Reid around before dropping to his knees and quickly deep throating his lover. Reid buried his hands in Hotch's hair and started thrusting into the welcoming mouth. It didn't take long before Hotch felt his mouth being filled with a bitter liquid that traveled down his throat smoothly. Hotch fell backwards into a sitting position and watched Reid slump forward before falling forward and resting his head on Hotch's thigh.

"That….was…intense…" Reid panted. Hotch grunted in reply and ran his fingers through Reid's tousled hair. Once his breathing was under control, Reid flipped over in Hotch's lap so he was lying on his back, then reached around Hotch's head to pull him down for a kiss.

"I love you, Aaron."

"I love you too, Spence."

"Are you done being a meany?"

"I don't know. Might take a few more rounds," Hotch replied with a smirk. Reid placed a sweet kiss on the tip of Hotch's nose.

"I think that can be arranged. First though, room service, I'm starved!"

"Reid, we can't get room service on the Bureau's dime!" Hotch scolded.

"Who said it would be on the Bureau? Rossi donated his credit card to the 'declaw Hotch' cause. Said we would probably require refueling between 'things I don't want to know about'."

"So let me get this straight, Morgan gave you permission and Rossi gave you money to get me to stop being an ass. Is anyone else in on this?"

"No one else in any way you want to know about."

Hotch warily eyed Reid. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, someone may have donated handcuffs and a belt to the cause," Reid said with an innocent smile on his face.

"I see. Anything else?"

"Well…there may have been a request for photographic documentation and maybe some footage of one of us with a gag." Hotch blinked, vision suddenly filled with the image of Reid tied to the bed and gagged while Hotch mercilessly teased him. And to have it on tape…Hotch licked his lips.

"How about we discuss it over dinner. I'm thinking steak and caviar?"

AN: There you go! Now please, feed a hungry author, REVIEW!!!!


End file.
